When Worlds Collide
by Assassinatrix
Summary: The Three Judges of Hell find themselves in an unfamiliar place... and their subordinates from the 18th century Holy War ended up in the same place. What really happened to them? OOC-ness for some characters.
1. Reunion

**Assassinatrix: I have never attempted to write a story on the Specters before... and since I write humor stories more often than other genres... expect plenty of OOC (out-of-character) from them! Now, who should I torment- I mean, pick to do the disclaimer? Okay, go Cheshire, I choose YOU!**

_**Cait Sith Cheshire: Meow? Why me?**_

******Assassinatrix**: Because you're so cute!

_**Cheshire: ... Assassinatrix doesn't own Saint Seiya or any of the characters and techniques in it. She is, however, responsible for the destruction she will cause-**_

******Assassinatrix**: That's not true! Anyway, here's the story...

* * *

The Three Judges stood in the middle of the clearing, confused. They were dead, killed by the Saints... or so they thought. But if Hades-sama had revived them, then why were they here, in the middle of a forest?

Aiacos was the first to speak up, "This is a nice change of scenery. Lots of green stuff. Fresh air. Ya think Hades-sama gave us a day off?"

The Wyvern Specter glared at Aiacos and muttered, "The day we get a day off is the day we win the War..."

"Well, we _are_ the Three Judges of Hell... maybe we did something to _deserve_ a break. Ever thought about that, Rada?" Minos took a step back and nearly tripped over a tree root. He swore and cussed, making Aiacos and Radamanthys give him a O_o expression.

Minos glared at the tree root and said, "This day isn't going well."

"It took you 1 minute to figure that out? You are such a genius, Minos."

"Oh, shut up! But Aiacos is right... the air here _does_ smell fresher. Man, you'd think someone would've installed a ventilation system in the Underworld. We're breathing in the same stale air from thousands of years ago!"

"Yeah, yeah, and the grass is greener on the other side."

"But Rada... it _is_ greener on the other side. Look at Aiacos."

They both turned to look at Aiacos, who had gotten down on his knees and was picking at a blade of grass. So focused on the "task" he was, that he failed to notice the other two's stares until someone dropped out of the sky and nearly crushed him.

"Eh?" Aiacos pushed the other person off his back and asked, "what the hell? Is this a joke?"

"I'm not dead?" the new arrival asked, confused as well. It was Behemoth Violate, who had died in the 18th century and for some reason, had been dragged to this time and place.

Minos snickered at Aiacos' dilemma, "Heh heh, Aiacos... I thought you'd never be a chick magnet... so what's this, you can make women appear from thin air as well?"

"No, but I can make men disappear into thin air. Want to see that?" Aiacos held up a hand and showed Minos the finger.

"Why don't you two blockheads cool it, and focus on-" Radamanthys only got through half the sentence before two Specters fell from the sky and landed on him.

Before he could stop himself, Aiacos let slip a devilish grin. Unfortunately for him, Radamanthys saw it. "See something funny? Aiacos?"

"Oh, no, not at all. But whereas I had a beautiful lady fall for me, you had two big, strong men falling for you." Aiacos said, smiling all the way. His smile wilted when Radamanthys got up and started chasing him around the clearing. Twice the Wyvern Specter nearly caught him by his Surplice's wing, and twice he evaded the attack by dodge-rolling. Which, for a man in armor, was extremely difficult. Not to mention awkward.

Violate watched them for a while, worried for Aiacos, before deciding that he would be alright. She looked at the two new Specters. They were Harpy Valentine and Basilisk Sylphid, two of Radamanthys' strongest subordinates. And they were both out-cold.

Minos couldn't help putting his two cents in on the event. "It seems like Specters are falling out of the sky like meteorites."

"Then maybe you should be careful too, Minos-sama. Meteorites don't have eyes." Violate told him.

"Don't worry, my fair lady, I have Hades-sama's protection. Nothing bad could ever possibly happen to- OOF!"

As foretold by Violate, another Specter dropped from the sky and flattened the Gryphon Specter. His claim that Hades had granted him protection became one big fat lie. He got to his feet quickly, "I, er, wanted that to happen."

"Of course you did, sir. That's your loyal subordinate, Necromancer Byaku."

"Wait, who?" Minos stared at Byaku, "who are you and why did she say you're my subordinate?"

Byaku gave him a hurt expression, "But Minos-sama... I _am_ your loyal subordinate! You... don't remember me?"

By this time, Radamanthys had caught up to Aiacos, and was busy punching his lights out. Violate ran to rescue him, blocking the next blow with her forearm. Aiacos grinned at Violate, "So you're not the damsel-in-distress type? We could get along well!"

"What are you talking about, Aiacos-sama? I have never been a 'damsel in distress' before. And never will be."

While Byaku was busy trying to prove that he was, indeed, Minos' subordinate, Valentine and Sylphid have both woken up and were asking questions between themselves.

* * *

Valentine: We seem to have been teleported.

Sylphid: The last thing I remembered was getting my butt kicked by the Libra Saint.

Valentine: Good for you... I got whipped by that b*tch Pandora.

Sylphid: She killed you?

Valentine: Uh. Not exactly.

Sylphid: Then who did?

Valentine: You promise not to tell anyone?

Sylphid: *sweatdrop* Do I want to hear this?

Valentine: Well... Radamanthys-sama killed me.

Sylphid: O_O Why? You were one of us! Or... maybe you were a spy for the Saints!

Valentine: *facepalm* No! That Pandora woman tried to see Radamanthys-sama, but he was... not in a state for seeing anyone. So I refused entry to her, and she got catty, and she tortured me. And then when Radamanthys-sama came out, he agreed with that b*tch and so... I died.

Sylphid: ... I feel you, man. That shouldn't have happened to someone like you.

Valentine: Yeah... is that Radamanthys-sama over there? Why is he beating up Aiacos-sama?

* * *

Radamanthys had pushed Violate to one side and continued to punch Aiacos, who blocked most of the blows and tried to talk some sense into the Wyvern. "Aw, c'mon, Rada, it was a joke! We all know you'd have plenty of women going for you... in fact, why don't you shave your unibrow into two? That would guarantee a year's worth of girls-"

Minos, to one side, shook his head in mock sadness, "Poor Aiacos... that man doesn't know when to quit."

Violate, getting desperate, used her Kagenui technique on the Wyvern Specter, stopping him cold. He turned to Violate and snarled, "You stay out of this, woman!"

"Wow... that's some real tact you have there, Rada. No wonder you don't get many dates- erk!" Minos started running for his life as Radamanthys broke free from Violate's Kagenui and began throttling him.

"STOP GOING ON ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Ack! Let's... talk... things... nicely... shall we?" Minos tried to placate Radamanthys.

"I put up with you two douchebags because you were both Judges... I tried to be 'professional'... but you two jokers have gone overboard this time! Prepare to pay in BLOOD!"

Aiacos ignored Minos' suffering and turned his attention to Violate. "Well, hi there, I don't believe we've ever met?"

Violate stared at him as though he had just danced kan-kan on top of a carousel. "Aiacos-sama... you don't remember anything?"

"I'd remember meeting a woman that I like, so yeah, I don't think so."

Violate looked sad for a while. Then she cleared her throat, "Well, regardless of that, I will always be your wing, my lord, even in death!"

Aiacos gave her a O_o look and retreated a few steps, "Er... okay..."

Meanwhile, Radamanthys had cooled down somewhat, and had stopped strangling Minos in time for him to remain alive. The Gryphon Specter had gone as white as his hair, and was trying to say something.

"I think we're in the future." Valentine thought aloud. Everyone turned to look at him. He glanced at them, and went on, "I mean, most of us are in the future. But the Three Judges are in their own time. That's why they don't remember us. They're from the next Holy War."

"You should be a story-teller, you know, Valentine? You have a really vivid imagination..." Sylphid half-laughed, then saw Valentine glaring at him. "Oh. You're serious now. Sorry. Yeah, it could be true. Maybe Chronos* decided to play a trick on us."

"Maybe you would like to tell Chronos to shove his cosmic jokes up his a**!" Minos retorted. He had recovered from his near-death. "I _hate_ having people land on me. I'm not meant for that, I'm the Heavenly _Noble_ Star!"

Aiacos sneered, "Right, right... and you _hate_ mingling with non-nobles like Rada and myself, is that it?"

"Er, no," Minos replied quickly, seeing Radamanthys start getting mad again.

"But, the real problem is... where ARE we?" Violate asked. She looked around, "All I see are trees."

"And all I see is a beautiful lady," Minos tried to chat her up. Violate ignored him, to his dismay. Aiacos, behind her back, shot her a look of admiration.

"Why don't we all start walking in one direction? This forest can't extend endlessly. We'll get out of it somewhere." Aiacos suggested.

So all of them started walking in the direction he had pointed to. Hours passed. Then they reached a clearing.

"What a _genius_ you are, Aiacos. You surprise me with your brilliance sometimes," Radamathys glared at the Garuda Specter, who noticed the footprints on the ground and managed to look chagrined. They were right back where they started. And the sun had just gone down, leaving them in darkness.

Minos, being the casa-nova that he was, immediately siddled up to Violate's side and declared, "Do not be afraid, lady! I will defend you from the nocturnal horrors!"

Violate gave him a weirded-out stare and replied, "I don't need anyone to defend me."

"Just pretend that you do," Minos hissed quietly. Violate shrugged, "Whatever."

Aiacos noticed what Minos was trying to do and he pointed, "Hey, playboy, get your own girl! This one is mine!"

"Says you." Minos sneered.

"Says I," Violate walked towards Aiacos and stood beside him. Minos raised his hands in surrender, "Fine. Have it your way. You'll regret not choosing me."

As the moon rose in the sky, the Specters set up camp in the clearing, digging out shallow trenches to sleep in.

All the other Specters seemed stunned by the deep trench that Aiacos was digging.

"What are you doing, Aiacos?" Radamanthys asked wearily, knowing what idiocy his two comrades exhibit sometimes.

Aiacos replied, "I figured a deeper trench would give me better protection..."

Minos shouted, "LIAR! You're planning to use that trench to make out with your girl, aren't you?"

At this, Violate looked up from the trench she was sitting in, and retorted, "Of course he wouldn't. Aiacos-sama would never do such a lowdown thing like that!"

"I, er... that is..." Aiacos grinned sheepishly, "well, I _was_ hoping she'd spend the night with me-"

"You _wouldn't_!" Violate's eyes widened.

"What if I said 'please'? Would you do it, then?"

That night, all the Specters were kept awake. Violate sat fuming in her own trench, while Aiacos was in his trench singing a love-song out-of-tune. Apparently, Violate let him know her displeasure... through her fists. She had been reluctant in dispensing violence to her lord, up till the point when he asked for the other Specter's help in persuading her.

The other Specters turned their backs toward Aiacos and tried to ignore his singing. Minos, at least, partially succeeded and fell asleep. Then he was rudely awakaned by Aiacos hitting a high note... and failing to reach it properly.

"Congratulations, Aiacos... you've just dug your own grave." Radamanthys growled, and slowly got up from his trench, as Aiacos started off a new song.

******

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_

* * *

_

*Chronos is the chthonic Greek god of time. He appeared in Saint Seiya: The Next Dimension.

**************

* * *

**

Assassinatrix

: Well, that was long... I'm sorry if some parts seem uninteresting... maybe I put in too many characters in one go, so it kinda became a rabble. Please review, and thanks for reading!

**Aiacos: Why did you make me look stupid?**

******Assassinatrix**: I'm only harsh on you because you're my favorite character!

**Aiacos: Well... un-favorite me this instant! I resent being made a fool of-**

******Assassinatrix**: Next chapter will be about you getting bashed, if you don't shut up. *evil smile*

**Aiacos: Ack! Okay...**


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Assassinatrix: Hiya people, it's me again!**

_**Aiacos: Great. So I'll be comic relief for this chapter, too?**_

**Assassinatrix: Are you volunteering?**

_**Aiacos: Over my dead body!**_

**Asassinatrix: No, the role of comic relief shall fall to someone else. Now do the disclaimer before I change my mind! *evil grin***

_**Aiacos: *sweatdrop* Assassinatrix does not own Saint Seiya or any of the characters/techniques mentioned. She also doesn't own Silent Hill or McDonald's. O_o **_

**Assassinatrix: On with the story!**

* * *

The sun finally rose over the horizon. Most of the Specters, being deprived of some shut-eye, were sitting around with sour faces. And all of them were glaring at Aiacos... or at least, they were glaring at his trench.

Violate stood over the trench, silently guarding the Garuda Specter. Said Specter had been thrashed by Radamanthys over the last few hours for his off-key singing.

"Well, at least that shut him up," Minos shrugged, and turned to Radamanthys, "Say, Rada, know any other methods to shut up singing men? Other than beat them up, I mean."

The Wyvern Specter replied drily, "Roll some duct tape over their mouths? Gag them? _Kill_ them? Would you like to volunteer for a demonstration?"

Minos laughed, "Ha! A demonstration? Which would you have me do first?"

Radamanthys sneered, "I was asking if you would volunteer to be the singing one while I do all those things to you."

"Okay..." Minos backed off warily, "you didn't get to rest last night... you're cranky. Backing off now..." As he retreated, he tripped over the same tree root again, and promptly disappeared from sight.

Everyone was stunned. Then Byaku raced towards where Minos was last standing and tried to find out where he went. There was nothing. No trap door, no quicksand, not even a hole into which the Gryphon Specter could have fallen into.

"... well, this is awkward. Do we list him in the MIA section, or do we claim he's AWOL?" Aiacos, recovering from last night's ordeal, finally sat up and commented.

"I didn't know we even _had_ leave. We don't even get paid. Well, the healthcare benefits are great, we don't die, but still, one could hope for some reward," he continued, and then realized everyone was staring at him. "What? There's nothing wrong in that!"

"Aiacos, if you want money that badly, why don't you go get a job?" Radamanthys sighed, half-knowing what the answer would be. So he was mildly surprised when Aiacos retorted, "I _did_ find a job! But they only paid me a pittance compared to the others! And then I went hopping from one job to another until I finally landed a job in Hades' Army."

Sylphid spoke up, "But being a Specter isn't a job. It's our duty..."

Aiacos wasn't paying attention. He continued ranting, "In fact, your recruitment campaign was misleading! I was _tricked_ into this!"

_**

* * *

**_

*FLASHBACK*

Aiacos shifted in his seat, slightly nervous about what was going to happen. Across the table, Pandora was reading his resume and frowning at him.

"Am I to understand that, for the past 3 years, you've been hopping from one job to another?"

"Uh. Yes, ma'am-"

"And you've _never_ actually settled in your job positions for more than 3 months at a time?"

"I have a valid reason-"

"And your last employer fired you after you spilled coffee on him for the third time?"

"That's not true! Not exactly-"

"Mr. Aiacos," Pandora put down the paper and stared at him, "we have the perfect position for you."

"You do? That's great!"

"According to all your employers, you're a harsh, scornful man who delights in causing grief and trouble to others. You're also sadistic, sociopathic and noted for violent temper. In fact, your previous boss was beaten up so badly that he was warded in Intensive Care Unit for multiple fractures, lacerations and concussion."

Aiacos felt his blood go cold, "Oh geez. They actually named _all_ my character flaws?"

Pandora laced her fingers together and smiled deviously, "Not character flaws, Mr. Aiacos. The Underworld welcomes a man of your caliber. You'll do very well as a Specter. You'll be provided food and lodging, free-of-charge, and there will be healthcare benefits for all employees. Not all applicants are successful in gaining entry, due to the exclusive nature of our positions. Live the dream!"

_***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Silence. Aiacos glanced at everyone before asking, "Don't tell me... you guys really believed what she said?"

Valentine replied first, "Crap... that was _exactly_ what made me sign on... that woman really knows how to phrase things in an exaggerated way. What about you, Sylphid?"

Sylphid replied with a straight face, "Actually, I was in there because it was either this, or go to jail for life imprisonment."

"... what did you do?"

"I don't know. One minute I was in the marketplace looking for mice, the next, these soldiers came up to me and said I was under arrest. And then Pandora showed up in the detention cell and offered me a place. What about you, Violate? What's your deal?"

Violate deadpanned, "I was in there for the hot guys."

"No kidding. Really?"

"Of course... NOT! I joined because Aiacos-sama did."

"And you, Byaku. Why did you become a Specter?"

"Well I..." Byaku looked reluctant to reply, until everyone's stares got to him. "Okay, fine, I'll admit it. I joined because during the interview, there was a bowl of fruits on the table. None of my other jobs had that."

Radamanthys looked at all of them as if they had openly declared rebellion. "You mean _none_ of you became a Specter simply because you followed Hades-sama's ideals?"

"We didn't... at first."

"Great. Why am I always saddled with the weird ones?" he muttered, then asked, "Wait. Don't change the subject. What were we talking about before this whole job incident?"

A wave of blank stares answered him. He sighed, "Forget I asked. Let's get out of here."

The whole group began to move, albeit sluggishly.

"Say... are we missing someone?"

* * *

Minos studied his surroundings, and then he shouted, "Great! Why do all the bad things always happen to me?"

The only answer he received was silence. He waited for a few minutes more before he took a step forward. The ground, the sky, and the surroundings were impossibly black, as if darkness had enveloped them all.

There was a strange, scratching sound that grated his nerves raw, and he wished it would stop. As he continued walking forward, the scratching sound became the whirring of machines. Then he saw a huge chasm open up before him. And a huge red glyph on the opposite side lit up, showing him standing on rusty metal grating.

"I was right... _all_ the bad things _do_ happen to me," he sighed.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the grating beneath him gave way, and he plunged into the abyss. "Holy crap-" he half-expected to end up smushed like a pancake, when he realized he was standing in the black darkness again. He started walking, this time less certain of his surroundings.

* * *

"Oh crud! We are _missing_ someone!" Violate exclaimed, then she noticed everyone staring at her. She quickly put on her poker face and said, "Well, it seems Minos-sama is missing. And we've clean forgotten about him."

"Really speaks of how important he is; us forgetting him, that is," Aiacos remarked.

"Byaku is missing as well," Valentine observed, and then added, "this place might be booby-trapped. We don't know how it works, but we should be careful."

Radamanthys said, "Alright. We'll split into two teams. Valentine and Sylphid, on me. Aiacos, take Violate." When he noticed Aiacos grinning, he added, "And don't let me catch you fooling around on the job."

* * *

"What a plesant surprise... you really have to stop doing this so often. It's becoming a bad habit," Minos remarked sarcastically as Byaku quickly got to his feet and apologized. Apparently, he had fallen out of the sky and landed on Minos, again.

"Minos-sama! We... we were looking for you! What happened to you, sir?"

"The same thing that happened to you."

"..."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm not answering the question. The truth is, I have no idea. We've been teleported again, but this is worse than Hell. I can't see anything at all. I only know it was you because of that smell of incense."

"This isn't so bad, sir. We Specters are not hindered by a lack of sight, afterall."

"True, true. So what is it that you're doing, Byaku? You just said we're not hindered by not being able to see."

Byaku had been making rude gestures towards Minos all the while, ending with him showing him the finger. He was chagrined by Minos' words, and he hastily apologized again, "Sorry, sir. I wasn't directing those gestures to you."

"... there's no one else here." Minos glared at Byaku, though the latter probably would not know it.

There was a grating sound of metal dragging on metal, getting closer to them. Then the red glyph lit up underneath them, and they both saw what was coming.

"OH SH*T!"

* * *

"Radamanthys-sama... AIacos-sama and Violate are both missing," Sylphid reported dutifully.

The Wyvern Specter's face was unreadable, though both his subordinates could see poison and daggers flashing through his eyes. Aiacos would be in for it... deep.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

* * *

Aiacos was the first to speak, "Did I just die and go to Elysium?"

"I think Elysium doesn't look like this. The forest we were in would have been a closer comparison," Violate replied.

Both of them were standing in a huge plain of grasslands. But the grass was deathly white, with grey ashes covering them. In front of them was a run-down mansion, with boarded-up windows.

Aiacos walked up to the door, and saw a note fixed to the door.

"Do not open until X-Mas", the note said. Aiacos shrugged, and threw the note away. Then he opened the door.

Violate saw it first. She immediately raced towards it, building up speed and momentum to push it back. Aiacos was stunned at first, then he quickly closed the door, grabbed the note and stuck it back, as if it were a magical talisman that would seal the monster in.

The gambit worked. The monster didn't try to get out again.

"... what the hell was that?"

* * *

To say that the Wyvern Specter was mad would be an understatement. Radamanthys was apoplectic, and his subordinates knew it. Both of them stood beside a tree each, hoping they would be ignored in the midst of all this. No such luck.

"You two! Come here! I don't want you to go disappearing on me as well!"

"I don't think that's going to happen, Radamanthys-sama. The others disappeared because we didn't see them. Since we're all looking at each other now, it won't happen." Sylphid said. Then he seemed to realize that his logic didn't make sense. He tried to explain himself, but Radamanthys held up a hand to silence him.

"I think I know what's going on. We died, and since there are no more Specters left to defend the Underworld, Hades-sama has most likely lost the War. And since there is no more Underworld, we're in a different Hell altogether."

"You'd have been right, except for one fatal error in your explanation... this isn't Hell," a disembodied voice told him.

The three Specters immediately went into fighting stances. "Show yourself. If you have the guts to bring us here, then you'll have the guts to face up to it."

A genie-like spirit appeared from the ground and frowned. "How rude. I was merely granting your wishes."

"We didn't wish for anything like this," Radamanthys replied drily, "you must have confused us with some poor sap who is so desperate for attention that he wanted to make wishes come true through a genie."

"Really? Well, my to-do-list stated that you wished to be rid of your foolish insubordinates. I apologize for the delay in granting your wish, but there was a waiting list." The genie snapped his fingers, and both Valentine and Sylphid disappeared.

"What? When did I wish for that?"

"6 years ago, when you were a manager in a McDonald's restaurant."

"But- that was- you can't foist this on me! We all make lousy choices in our youth-!"

"You _can _wish them back. But you'll have to wait 2 weeks for the wish to come true."

"Damn you!"

"As for your comrades, the white-haired one had wished that Silent Hill was a real place that he could explore with a friend. I think he made that wish when he was playing a video game of the same name 7 years ago. The dark-haired one had wished he could visit a _real_ haunted house instead of those fake ones. He also wished he could visit with his girlfriend."

"... alright, then I wish all of them were back here. I can't believe I'm actually wishing they were here with me."

The genie bowed, "Your wish will be granted in two weeks' time. By the way, do you know why you're here?"

"Come to think of it, no, I don't."

"You're here because someone far, far away has wished that you, your two friends and the subordinates of your previous incarnations would all gather in one place and do stupid things together."

"What the hell? Who did that? Name him!" Radamanthys roared in fury.

The genie shrugged, "She never gave me her real name. I think she called herself an Assassin something."

"I wish she-"

"Ah ah ah!" the genie smiled, "She has protection from wishes that other people might make against her. You won't be able to do anything to her."

Radamanthys paced around the clearing, then he attacked a tree, splitting it into pieces.

"Watch the temper, boy. Bad behavior could delay the wish by up to 1 year."

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Assassinatrix: Dang, I feel that this wasn't as good as the first chapter. :(**

_**Aiacos: So who was the comic relief, anyway?**_

**Assassinatrix: I dunno. Rada-chan, probably.**

**Radamanthys: ...! Do. Not. Call. Me. That!**


End file.
